ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Turning Back
}} Bandana makes an impassioned plea to the crew, and convinces them to free her to resume command. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ ** Andromeda ◀ ▶ ** Carol ◀ ▶ ** Kwesi ◀ ▶ ** Felix ◀ ▶ ** Mateo ◀ ▶ ** Ozzie ◀ ▶ * Frost Giantess with Axe ◀ ▶ Transcript The fight continues on the main deck. Roy attacks the giantess with a cutlass, "SLASH!" Elan: Mending! On the quarterdeck Ozzie: All I want is to get the hell out of here! What happens if we can't get up over any of the mountains? Felix: Eventually, we run out of fuel and have to land. Ozzie: But then the giants will find us! Bandana: Everybody listen up. Bandana: I got stuff to say. Bandana: I know y'all are scared and not sure what to do. Bandana: I know you'd rather just go back to being pirates instead of all this. Bandana: I know y'all don't even know exactly what's going on, with this vote thing and vampires and whatever. Bandana: Everything is spiraling outta control and nothing seems safe anymore. Bandana: But here's the thing, and I want you to listen carefully to this: Bandana: Too bad. Bandana: Suck it the goddamn hell up. Kwesi: What? that's not exactly the reassuring message I was expec— Bandana: I ain't here to reassure you, Kwesi! You aint my girlfriend! I'm here to tell you the truth! Bandana: And the truth is that everything's gone in the crapper right now and there're only two choices: Bandana: Buck up and help fix it or lie down and wait to die. Bandana: Ain't no running, ain't no hiding, ain't no blaming, ain't no someone else's problem. Bandana: Those ain't the days we're living in no more. Bandana: Those days are done. Bandana: Y'all want to get out of this alive? Then roll up your sleeves and do what needs getting done. Bandana: You do your job, the heroes do theirs , Andi does hers— Bandana: —and I do mine. Bandana: None of us can go around doin' two jobs. Bandana: Andi's a good engineer, but she can't goose the engines and be the captain at the same time. Bandana: You can tell 'cause she ain't standing here telling me to shut it. Bandana: Come on, this ain't hard. Bandana: It's all hands on deck. You gonna leave two of them tied to it? Andi: OK, so I rigged it so that we'll have about a minute of extra power for when we try to cross the ridge, but I don't know if it'll be enough to... Bandana is free of her bonds, with Felix smiling in the background. Andi: ...get... Andi: ...over it. Andi drops her wrench with a "CLANK!" and raises her arms in surrender. D&D Context * Mending is a cantrip (0-level), which allows the caster to repair small breaks or tears in objects. It has a 10 foot range, perhaps necessitating Elan standing on the boulder to be close enough to the tear in the gas envelope. Elan previously used up all his 0-level and 1st-level spell slots in #1069, so this casting would use up a 2nd-level slot, despite being only a cantrip. External Links * 1074}} View the comic * 525836}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Mending Category:To Firmament